Red: Passion & Ambition
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day eighty-seven: COLORS #3 It's Rachel's job to find herself a co-captain Mattress extra .


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third and fourth cycle. Now here comes cycle 5!_

_Found this list I had a while back, of colors and connotations, and I decided to make a series around it! So...  
**Colors of Glee: 3 of 12:** Red: Passion & Ambition_

* * *

**"Red: Passion & Ambition"  
Rachel + Others**

Given her task by Mr. Schuester, Rachel had her purpose all set before her. She had eleven candidates, each more difficult than the last, and somehow she had to convince one of them to be co-captain with her.

She'd had it from the start Finn would be the one she asked only if it got bad enough with the others. There had been so many ups and downs between the two of them, she could hardly keep track anymore. But she knew deep down she could count on him.

She wanted to give the others a chance though. Everyone expected her to go to Finn. Sure, that was what she wanted… she couldn't deny it to herself. But she wasn't going to make the obvious choice if she could help it.

In the end, she'd worked through almost each and every one of them. After the first few, she'd grown even more determined. Tina was the first she went to. Perhaps it would show how much the club helped them express themselves. Once she'd tracked Tina down, she'd fallen in step with her, hooking arms with a smile.

"Tina," she greeted her with a nod.

"Rachel," she gave the nod as well, confused as to what was going on. And then she remembered. "Oh no," she looked ahead as they kept walking.

"You should be co-captain with me," Rachel went on nodding. Tina frowned. "It… it would speak to the Asian students at McKinley," Rachel tried.

"Then you should ask Mike," Tina jumped on it, nodding along. "Well I have to go," she pried herself free. "See you at practice," she smiled before scurrying off.

Rachel wasn't going to let one 'no' get her down. She'd gone to Mercedes next and hit another brick wall. She went right along though, calling on Kurt and hitting him right where she could draw him in.

"Kurt, how would you like to co-captain the Glee Club with me?"

"I shouldn't even bother to answer," he chuckled. "But go ahead, make your pitch, I could use the laugh." Rachel rolled her eyes for a moment before getting back on task, following him.

"What if I gave you control of the costumes?" He took one beat before moving along.

"You couldn't afford me," he bypassed her.

By the time she got to Artie, she had cranked up a notch or two. It got her nowhere. Artie threw her off in a heartbeat and the words 'stomach rolls.' She was seriously considering just cashing in on Finn 'old reliable' Hudson. But she just had to stick to her original idea. There were still six others, each one of them a potential 'yes.' The first of those was Mike, as she saw him come down the hall.

"Hey, Mike, I have a proposition for you," she hurried up to catch him. He startled and looked back.

"Rachel… Hey…" he spoke awkwardly. "How are you," he sped up.

"I'm fine," she shrugged, getting back on task. "How does Glee co-captain sound?" she smiled.

"I, uh, I already have Glee, and football…"

"The season's almost over," Rachel pointed out.

"Baseball," he nodded. "So I'll just be swamped, I wouldn't be good for the job. Sorry," he made his exit.

Rachel went right along, finding Matt. His response was fairly similar to Mike's. Figuring she might as well round out the football players. She was looking for Puck when she spotted Brittany.

She was faster than Rachel, but eventually she'd made her pitch… and she'd struck out once more. She'd watched Brittany head off, joining Santana down the hall… that wasn't going to happen…

It was down to Puck and Quinn… neither of those would be the easiest to go after. There was history she had to know wouldn't be the best idea to disturb. Maybe it was all to tell her what she'd known all along… The reason Finn was 'old reliable' was because they both had that same drive deep inside. So she went to him.

THE END


End file.
